


let me hear your voice

by feedingtheflames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Eren is best Eren, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Writing at 2am is always the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingtheflames/pseuds/feedingtheflames
Summary: 'There’s something distinct there, underneath all the other scents: the comforting brashness of Eren himself.'





	let me hear your voice

“- now Jean, you’re in charge of scouting the west region of the wall, alongside Connie and-“

Closing his eyes briefly, Armin struggles to focus on Hanji’s words, but try as he might; the spikes of pain continue to constantly throb. To say having a migraine was troublesome would be an understatement - to say having one during a meeting would be worse. It doesn’t help that the more he strives to pay attention, the more his source of distress elevates. After several days of non-stop researching, the boy had finally met his match, from his most valuable asset no less, his brain; it seems that the cramming of thousands of pages had done some lasting damage.

Hanji’s fervent voice continues to brief everyone on the upcoming missions, and Armin lets his attention stray, allowing his mind some comfort, hoping no one would call out on his temporary lapse...

The nudge against his foot surprises him.

The blonde mumbles under his breath, face burrowing further into the crook of his crossed arms. A second nudge has him blinking blearily against the return of throbbing, and the third one results in him sitting straightened up, looking across the table. Murky gray catches his eyes, the concern so painstakingly obvious that it brings a slight flush to his cheeks, a gentle smile curls on the other boy’s face.

“Hey, you were asleep for awhile” Eren stretches out his arms and legs, and then winces at the loud cracks that resonate across the room. Armin glances around, finding the room to be empty except for the two of them, Eren catches his gaze once again. “The meeting was finished about forty five minutes ago, Hanji thought you were overworked so we let you rest, Mikasa and the others went back to the barracks, I said I’d stay here and wait for you to wake up” He grins sheepishly and stands up from his wooden seat. “Sorry, I guess I got pretty tired of waiting.”

“Oh.” Armin bites his lip; it was kind of embarrassing to fall asleep in the middle of a meeting. How was he supposed to remain attentive to the matters at hand if he let himself succumb to weakness all the time? He stands up abruptly only to let out a sharp gasp, hand reaching up to clutch at his hairline.

Eren jumps over the table, landing lightly and rushing to his side, his callused hands reach out to cover Armin’s shoulders, grip tightening as the smaller boy stumbles into him. He urges the boy to stay upright.

“Whoa, hey – what’s wrong?” The concern shown earlier is exemplified in his voice, and Armin relaxes into his chest in spite of himself, Eren’s rage and roughness didn’t deter his gentle persona, and for that Armin was eternally grateful. The last thing he remembers as his vision darkens is the soothing mixture of a large hand cradling his back and the warmth of it seeping through deep into his skin.

 

///

 

Armin finds himself crawling into consciousness for the second time that day. Resembling an owl, bright blue eyes flutter open. As rocking motions sharpen his senses, he realises he’s being carried in someone’s arms. No, not just someone, Eren’s scent empowers him. Sweat after a long day of training, orange from the peels thrown at him by Jean during a peel fight during dinner, peppermint from being rubbed into the daily washed fabric in order to freshen it, there’s something distinct there, underneath all the other scents: the comforting brashness of Eren himself. 

A smile stretches across his face, the tiring week he’s had and all the stress of what lies in the future suddenly doesn’t seem so daunting, the throbbing ache in his head has destabilized into dullness. 

None of these things matter right now, the presence of Eren has pushed them into a corner in his mind. He turns his face to the taller boy’s chest; arms’ reaching up to wrap around his neck, this movement startles Eren into noticing his state of awareness.

“Jeez Armin, you scared me there, what’s up with suddenly collapsing like that?” The annoyance in his tone is unable to hide the fretfulness he feels.

“Sorry, it’s not like I did it on purpose or anything” Armin mumbles in return, head leaning backwards to look up at the other. The dark haired boy is staring down at him, dark brows furrowed. Just as soon as they begin to ascend the staircase to the barracks, he comes to a stop.

“If you hadn’t been overworking so badly then this wouldn’t have happened,” his eyes gleam passionately “damnit Armin, you should be taking better care of yourself, you weren’t eating enough for these past few days, and you obviously haven’t been getting any sleep either” cheeks darken red from what he’s about to say “I wouldn’t know what to do if anything ever happens to you. It’d be lonely and empty and there wouldn’t be anything to keep me calm and I’d hate it so I, I really need you to be here, with me”

Armin’s cheeks burn brighter in contrast, he feels embarrassed but he feels lighter too, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. The words Eren has spoken cause his heart to thump loudly in his chest. He hopes the other doesn’t hear how accelerated the beats are.

“Uh, uhm, and the others as well of course! They’d really hate for anything bad to happen to you too! I wasn’t just saying that I would be the only one who’d be at a loss or anything” The words stumble over themselves in their haste to get out, as Eren hurriedly moves up the staircase. Armin strengthens his grip around the other’s neck, and his eyes widen at the thought of falling onto the stone steps below.

“Not so fast Eren, you’ll drop me!” he exclaims.

Gray orbs widen as well and a sheepish expression paints itself over the boy’s face. He slows down considerably and tightens his hold, drawing the blonde closer to himself.

“Don’t worry Armin; I’ll never let you go.”

 

///

 

The mentioned boy tries, he really does, but he cannot help but let a giggle spill out of his mouth. He tries stifling it but knows he has failed. Who knew Eren could be so cheesy?

Eren lets out a cry of disbelief.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing, I meant it you know.” Armin giggles harder. “If you’re going to be like that, then I have half a mind to go back on my promise and let you tumble down the staircase. This isn’t-” Eren’s indignant words come to a stop as soft lips brush against his own, his heartbeat pauses for a moment, suspended in time from the unexpected overpowering rush of arousal. Before he could fervently return the kiss, Armin draws back, expression affectionate. Eren tries to follow but Armin buries his face into his neck and presses another kiss there.

“Thank you.” 

The taller boy seems to then be in a daze, slowly walking up the steps with blood rushing downwards. He is too busy trying to be rid of the onslaught of images of what he could do to the boy in his arms that he doesn’t notice when Armin’s head hits against the stair rail.

“Ow, Eren! What was that for?” Armin rubs at the bump now forming on his forehead. “Just when I thought that my migraine was gone, you do this.”

“Huh? Oh well - that’s what you get for being such a tease.” 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The inhabitants of the barracks stare at the two as they come in. More specifically...
> 
> Jean: Goddamnit fuckface, why the hell do you have a boner?!


End file.
